Problemas matutinos
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Su lujuria mañanera se ve interrumpida por un inconveniente aún más problemático. [KuroTsuki/TsukiKuro] [¿Mpreg?]
_**Notas:**_ _Esta historia es del 2014._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Fue lo más rico del mundo despertar esa mañana oliendo a Kei, con el cuerpo flojo esperando recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos mientras se perdía en el color apagado del techo. Volteó a su lado y vio como el chico rubio apenas podía entreabrir sus hermosos ojos lagañosos con mucho esfuerzo, echado en la cama bocabajo con sus cabellos cortitos rizándose en lo alto de su frente.

Una sonrisa le apareció en la cara al darse cuenta de que sus miradas coincidieron, aunque dudaba que el otro lo estuviera viendo realmente ya que recién despertado y sin lentes era legalmente ciego. Mientras Kei se restregó con ambas manos tratando de despegar sus párpados Kuroo se apoyó en su codo, arrastrando los ojos sobre ese cuerpo desnudo con apenas un pedazo de cobija cubriendo lo apropiado. No lo miraba de manera obscena, simplemente le encantaba repasar las líneas y formas que definían a su pareja, buscando descubrir algún detalle nuevo como la mancha morada encima de uno de sus omóplatos por un pelotazo accidental de un chico nervioso de segundo año que le recordaba a Asahi, le explicó el menor, y aunque fue hace días el muchacho seguía disculpándose al borde de las lágrimas. Tsukishima le respondía que daba igual, no obstante en el fondo disfrutaba de su sufrimiento mental, pues ese saque desviado casi le fractura la espalda.

Cuando le contó esos pensamientos a Kuroo éste no paró de reír. Definitivamente se había juntado con su alma gemela.

— Umm, buenos días. —dijo el menor estirándose lo más posible, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran. Al parecer ya era consciente de dónde estaba y con quién.

— Más que buenos. —la sonrisa galante de Kuroo se unió al juego, acercándose al contrario para besarle desde el hombro, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pequeños labios de cereza.

Quiso divertirse más pero una mano se estrelló en su cara para apartarlo. Tsukki era muy mañoso con eso de intercambiar saliva antes de lavarse los dientes, a pesar de que a Kuroo no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

— Como un rey.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en la casa de los Tsukishima y le encantó. Podría acostumbrarse, aun cuando debían tirar algunas sábanas en el piso para tener relaciones ninja (así lo había llamado Kuroo, ya que no podían hacer un solo ruido) porque el rechinar de la cama sería todo un espectáculo para la familia, además de que al irse a dormir el espacio quedaba demasiado chico para dos esqueletos tan largos.

No podía esperar a que Tsukki terminara ese año escolar y empezara a asistir a una universidad en Tokio. No era la misma en la que estaba él pero se ahorrarían los largos viajes para sólo verse algunos fines de semana, y aspiraba en unos meses más tener lo suficiente para que ambos compartieran un pequeño departamento.

Sería su nidito de amor, aunque el rubio le haya puesto mala cara por llamarlo de esa forma tan cursi. Sabía que a los dos les encantaba la idea por igual.

Se rió agarrando la mano en su cara y repartió suaves mordiscos por toda su palma para después unirla con su propia mano que quedaba algo corta en comparación a la de Kei. Le daba en el orgullo, sólo esperaba que las hormonas de crecimiento del más alto se dieran de baja pronto, porque ya hasta debía alzarse en sus pies como una muchachita intentando alcanzar a su novio cuando quería darle un beso en el rostro. Peor cuando el de lentes se agachaba a su altura.

Vio la mueca de burla asomándose en la comisura levantada de Kei y le brincó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres medirte? Quizás aún haya esperanzas para ti.

— A quién le hablas así, muchachito.

Hizo fuerza para voltear a Kei bocarriba e irse sobre él, con la risita descarada del menor de fondo. Entrelazó sus manos y las subió por encima de la cabeza de Tsukishima, tomando ventaja de su letargo matutino para atacar su cuello sensible a los besos, apretando porciones tiernas de su piel con los labios como si fueran mordiscos.

Como una serpiente sigilosa se deslizó dentro de las piernas del rubio y rozaron sus pezones duros suspirando al mismo tiempo.

— No te pongas de ánimos. Mi familia está despierta.

— Mm, quizás salieron. —fue subiendo por el largo cuello pálido y le lamió la mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja.

— ¿Un domingo? ¿Todos a la vez?

— Tienes unos padres muy considerados, Tsukki.

— Kuroo, puedo oír los platos desde aquí.

Tsukishima dobló una pierna para empujar a su novio con la rodilla.

— Ow, vamos. Hace tres semanas que no nos vemos y en la tarde me voy para no regresar sino en un mes más. Ellos ya saben que tenemos sexo.

El más alto hizo un ruido con la garganta. No le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse eso.

— Una cosa es que se hagan la idea y otra que se lo dejemos claro con tu calentura.

Kuroo soltó gemidos de protesta— Pero ya estoy…

— ¿Qué? Cómo rayos… tan rápido…

— Es que eres tan sexy.

Apartando la pierna intrusa se abrazó completamente a él y Kei lo pudo sentir contra su muslo.

— Eres increíble. Y no te estoy elogiando.

Sólo por molestarlo le agradeció el "cumplido" de todos modos y ronroneó frotándose juntos— Será rápido. Prometo que ni se enterarán.

Maldijo cuando Kuroo hizo presión en el hueso de su cadera a cada lado y eso bastó para descomponerlo, era su punto débil. Cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, y ni siquiera estaba terminando de aceptar cuando Kuroo le robó un piquito entusiasmado haciendo que ahora Tsukishima le gruñera y se tapara la boca.

— Pero no podemos volver a hacerlo sin protección.

— Ahora no tengo uno a la mano.

— Entonces no.

— Tsukkiiiii… Keeeeiii, vamos~

Tuvo que forcejear con él cuando quiso salirse por un costado.

— No, Kuroo. Ni siquiera sabemos si la última vez…

— No pasó nada. Ya te lo dij-

Fue como si lo hubiesen puesto de cabeza de repente y todo el abdomen se le contrajo en una fea sensación. Tuvo que empujar a Kei groseramente y salir de las cobijas para meterse a toda prisa al cuartito de baño. El rubio parpadeó lenta y repetidas veces, superando su asombro cuando le llegaron los sonidos de descomposición de su novio. Buscó sus lentes y su ropa interior y fue tras él, apoyándose de brazos cruzados en el marco.

Esperó a que Kuroo sacara su cabeza ridícula del retrete para hacer comillas con sus dedos y remedarlo con una voz que se le antojó molesta al pelinegro en esos momentos— "No pasó nada." Te dije que te hicieras la prueba.

Definitivamente Tsukishima no captaba los momentos en que debía ser un novio tierno y preocupado, en vez de darle la patada como ahora.

— Pfero Tsugki, yo no eftoi…

Tetsurou lo miró con los ojos aguados, con hilos de vómito cayéndole de la boca mientras hablaba. Sí, no era precisamente su faceta más adorable, menos cuando las arcadas volvieron y se abrazó al inodoro otra vez.

Tsukishima torció su expresión y cerrando la puerta decidió esperarlo afuera. Tendrían una conversación apropiada cuando no estuviera oliendo lo que Tetsuro comió anoche.


End file.
